pawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Damiano
'Description' The man was rather tall, and broadly set. He is normally hidden under layers of both normal and makeshift clothing. When out and about in the wastes, very little of his details could be made out from the layers of tan and brown sheets he has converted into a series of cloaks to keep the sands and sun from his body, while sashes, scarves, and goggles that hid his face. Beneath it all, he chose to wear a pair of thick, loose fitting jeans and a pair of hiking boots that were in surprisingly good condition to cover his lower half, while a tank-top and weathered leather jacket hid his torso. Most of the time a gasmask hung around his neck to combat those occasional locations that are rough on the lungs. Beneath the layers of clothing hid a powerfully built, slowly aging coyote with sandy fur. He had pale green eyes that betray his age, and some of the fur on his body and the top of his head seems to be prematurely greying from stress. Many scars line his entire body, ranging from bullet wounds, chemical and burn marks, claws, and even puncture wounds. His face held a notable scar that seemed to have been caused from some crude blade. The jagged mark ran from the left side of his forehead, down between his eyes and across the right side of his muzzle, splitting part of his lip in the process. While he might explain how he got many of his scars, the one on his face seems to have an ever changing story. 'Special' *'Strength' - 6 *'Perception' - 4 *'Endurance' - 9 *'Common sense' - 4 *'Intellect '- 7 *'Agility '- 3 *'Leftovers' - 2 'Perks' Improvised Mechanics - Damiano is able to improvise many tools and weaponry from the scraps of the wastelands, able to come up with some surprising weapons in the process. This is a very slap-dash approach to creating things and for those who are not familiar with how his creations work, they can be as deadly to them as they are to others. He also can fix things rather well, though most of the time the repairs are not pretty and sometimes need to be maintained on a regular basis or fall into disrepair all over again. Unconventional Digestive System - Do to a need to survive out all alone, and possibly a mutation that came from being out in the wastes too long, Damiano is able to eat a surprising number of things without issue. He can survive light radiation in food and water supplies with ease, along with eating a very large variaty of animals and insects that might poison or even kill others. His body can even process human and anthro flesh as easily as normal food is with normal people, along with raw foods. 'Flaws' Distracted - Do to his own need to provide entertainment for himself, as well as having to survive on his own for so long, Damiano tends to have a constant state of distraction while he works or fights. It is part of the reason why he tinkers so much, and drinks heavily. He will tend to zone out durring conversations, or become too focused upon what is before him that he blocks everything else out. Big Women - Women whom are heavier set tend to easily distract him, and thus they have an easier time seducing the man. He is more willing to actively give them deals and help them out than he is with other people. Damiano's own lusts and wants have caused his mind to prefer images of fertility over those of traditional beauty(Note this dose not include slobish types). Cannibal - Do to his own odd digestive system, he has developed a craving for human/anthro flesh at times. While it has not gotten to a point that he is addicted to it, he does go out of his way to try to keep some sort of reasonable stock of it if he settles somewhere. If alone with a corpse, he will carve them up if he can get away with it. This becomes harder and harder to hide as time goes on as strange chunks of fresh kills go missing. He occasionally gets mild shakes if he goes without for too long though he occasionally hides this by his heavy drinking, pretending it's alcoholism. Hallu cination s - A side eff ect of much of his isolation, he will occasionally see a variety of images that others cannot see or hear, and it is to a point that his mind believes these things can interact with him, even if he realizes they are not real. He will feel pain from a hallucinatory fire or feel the touch of a illusionary person. Sociopath - It is very hard for him to care about other people on a higher level, and he tends to be driven by his own natural curiosity, and base needs like hunger and procreation. While he is by no means a fool, he can end up seeming aloof and unsympathetic over tragedy around him. He simply can't comprehend the sorrows behind it. Even those he befriends are only morned briefly if they die, and soon replaced by others. The only things he seems to show much empathy to are his personal things, any pets he stumbles upon, and the occasional child(Not all, he finds some obnoxious). It's not that he is a truly bad person, he simply is unable to feel strongly about much outside of his wandering and tinkering. On the best days he seems blissfully ignorant to others hardships and tends to continue with his unsettling eagerness, on his worsts he seems to treat others with the same cold logic of a computer and people become nothing more than things to entertain himself with. 'Brief History' Damiano remembers very little of his own personal past outside of being born to a family of slavers. Bits and pieces of his past are scattered in between the cracks of his fragmenting sanity. He remembers that he lived in the north eastern part of the country, and that something had killed his parents. They had been systematically eviscerated over the course of a week, and every detail of their horrific death is etched in his mind as the only detail of his childhood that he can remember with any sort of clarity. He still hasn’t decided if it was slaves or himself that did it, though he doesn’t seem to morn them either way. Occasionally Damiano catches flashes of insight to his childhood, including spending much of his time watching both of his parents cruelly take out their aggressions on slaves, or his own wandering of the blasted forests of Northeastern US. After his parents were killed, he was thrust in the world alone to survive, and did so through a combination of scavenging, cannibalism, and acting the sycophant to whatever cruel motherly figure he could find. The life was not the best, but it was secure and allowed him to gradually learn what he could from the person before running away to the next. Over time, with each person he used and each skill he learned, he began to drift out west. As he grew older, instead of clinging to a parental figure, he began to use people in the same fashion they used each other. From his teen years to his mid-twenties, he used anyone he could to further his own survival. He joined everything from caravans, slavers, to ghoul towns and raiders as both a repair man and a morally ambiguous middleman. As the years rolled on, he began to crave more of stability in relationship with others. This wasn’t some want of true companionship, but as a slowly setting boredom and a need to keep himself entertained and a need for stability in some form or fashion. His own sociopathic nature has hampered this from time to time, but he has learned how to temper his own more twisted wants and needs as time goes on. He learned to hide his cannibalistic tendencies, along with making an active effort to help others. While his own social interactions are awkward at times, he has learned and begun to adapt himself into the societies he drifted through. Now, at 39, Damiano has found himself about a half a mile outside of yet another town, a new place for him to try to meld into. It was a chance at one of his countless new beginnings, a place to try to kill his wanderlust and settle. If not, then he would treat the place as yet another learning experience to draw from and simply leave the remains of both friend and foe behind with some choice meats removed from their bodies. Weapons A cleaver like machete that was made from a lawnmower blade and the grip of an old bowie knife. It is serrated and surprisingly sharp, he has a few spare blades on him if one needs replacing. A sawed off, double barreled shotgun that appears to have a lot of wear and tear upon it, though it seems to be completely functioning. He has a crossbow that has various modifications on it to increase its power and durability. A much stronger wire and limbs have been used, as well as heavy reinforcing of the stock. A makeshift bayonet has been added using the remains of a stop sign. It is not rapid fire but has heavy penetration and medium to close range, along with being sturdy enough to be a makeshift melee weapon in close combat. Equipment A durable backpack that holds: Smoked human/anthro flesh, several bottles of water, many dog eared magazines and books that seem to be held together with duct tape and staples, a tarp, rope, and random junk used for his repairs and tinkering. Makeshift quivers for his crossbow bolts strapped upon either thigh, 12 bolts in each with various tips at the end. 14 shotgun shells stuffed in pockets with two already loaded Thin, brown and tan scarves that are used to keep the sands and dirt from his nose and mouth. A pair of goggles with a matching gas mask. A canteen filled with whatever hard liquor he could find. A small first aid kit.